


That Hit the Spot

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Het, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, clit smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	That Hit the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



_I need to see you as soon as possible. ~A_

The missive was short and to the point, Astoria thought to herself as she dabbed perfume on her wrists. The recipient would understand.

He always did.

She looked in the mirror one last time: her ice blue robes fit like a glove and not a hair was out of place. 

Not yet anyway.

She sat on the chaise longue, crossing and uncrossing her legs, trying to adopt an appropriately seductive pose though there would be no difficulty in seducing this particular caller.

She leaned back and ran her hands over her breasts and down to the vee of her legs. She wasn't sure she could wait for her guest to arrive. She was already burning with desire, aching for him deep inside her.

Finally, she heard the whoosh of the Floo and the stumbled landing.

Harry paused on the hearthrug, eyes devouring her from head to toe before he stepped closer, pulling his scarf from his neck and tossing it toward the sofa.

"Now I understand the urgency of your request," he said, sitting down beside her and immediately slipping his hand between her thighs. 

She sucked in a breath and spread her legs wider, the need for him to touch her making her bold and wanton.

"No knickers? How very naughty." He leaned over to kiss her, sliding her tongue between her lips as his fingers did the same below. First gently, then more roughly, hard, biting kisses; two fingers— no, three!—pushing deep. 

She was close, so close, if only he'd touch her just _there_ but he teased her mercilessly, never quite giving her the satisfaction she sought.

"Are you ready for me, Astoria?" he asked, his cheek rough against her delicate skin.

"Please," she whispered. 

In the blink of an eye, her robes had melted away, leaving her naked and exposed. Harry bent his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth before pulling back and opening his trousers.

Astoria could hardly keep her mouth from watering as freed his cock from his pants.

He straddled her body and brought his cock to her lips. 

Opening wide, she took in as much as she could, moaning around his hot, throbbing length.

Harry reached for her hair and yanked her forward, plunging into her mouth, riding her face roughly.

She reached for his bollocks and moved down to suck them, Harry's slick cock rubbing against her face, before taking him into her mouth again.

"Can you come just from sucking me?" Harry asked. "Or do you need me to do this?" 

She gasped around her mouthful as he smacked her clit with his fingers. He swatted her again, sending a shock wave through her body and making her squirm. 

He fucked her face faster and faster, one hand tight in her hair while the fingers of the other hand finally started _rubbing_ and she couldn't take a moment more, her body going rigid in pleasure as he came down her throat in thick bursts of salty come.

He shifted away, cock slipping wetly from her mouth, then gingerly tucked himself back into his pants and trousers.

She must look a picture, she thought, thoroughly debauched, sticky and naked, and sprawled like a harlot. 

"Give my regards to your husband." Harry leaned over and gave her another rough kiss. He straightened and sucked two fingers, which undoubtedly tasted of Astoria, into his mouth. "It's a shame he loves cock as much as you do." 

He then Disapparated with a soft crack.

Rubbing her fingertips over her swollen lips, Astoria didn't think it was a shame at all.


End file.
